<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the end (levi x reader) by sneighl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676241">the end (levi x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl'>sneighl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>angst, brief mentions of blood, major character death</p><p>gender neutral reader, they/them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the end (levi x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this was the end.<br/>
he tried all he could to stay strong, to protect them like he had promised, but ultimately, it wasn’t enough.<br/>
so he found himself here, his heart aching with unrivalled pain as he tore through the beast, their screams blending together to create an agonising harmony, one that fell on deaf ears. neither of the three could hear, but that didn’t stop him.<br/>
he cut along its arms, flying up and moving around its gigantic head, slicing it so shreds. his hands shaking and his face trembling, his cheeks soaking more and more with each passing second.<br/>
the titan was alive still as he slashed it with immense speed, it’s bloodied hands clawing frantically in a futile effort to escape, doing nothing to deter the captain. if anything, it encouraged his attack, but nothing fuelled him more than the sight of them on the forrest floor. his eyes would train on their limp body whenever he was able, checking to see if they had moved. hoping, praying that they would. of course, they didn’t.<br/>
mustering the last of his energy and strength, levi brought down his swords onto the titans weakspot, ending its putrid life instantly, however the metallic snapping was what ended his assault. the last of his blades shattering in his hands, tumbling to the ground to lay along the evaporating strands of flesh that made up the vile creature that had just killed his partner.<br/>
he made no effort to land safely, knowing he didn’t have long left anyway, the gushing wound on his leg promising that, so he merely aimed for the right direction and let himself fall to the forrest floor.<br/>
he opened his eyes, his silver pair connecting with the e/c ones that he loved so dearly, that stared blankly into the darkness that consumed them. he felt the stinging of tears forming again, allowing them to spill out and trail down his face, onto the dirt under his head. this was the end.<br/>
his fragile sobs and shallow breaths were now the only sounds, and they bounced off the trees and echoed back to him. this was the end.<br/>
he reached a hand out, hesitating, but eventually resting on y/n’s cold face, cupping it in the same way he had down whenever either of them needed comfort, needed each other. it was ok, he would be with them soon.<br/>
this was the end,<br/>
and he welcomed it.<br/>
as his vision began to blur, his heart rate began to slow, he welcomed it.<br/>
anything to be with them.<br/>
still, with no promise of what was to come, for any chance of them being able to hear him, he wanted them to know.<br/>
“i love you, y/n. and…i’m sorry.”<br/>
with that, he allowed it to take him. swallowing him in the same was he had seen it do to so many in his life.<br/>
this was the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>